


Holds and Flowers

by ZWChen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWChen/pseuds/ZWChen
Summary: 沙龍中無人察覺的一絲空隙。





	

這是個和煦宜人的夜晚，漢彌頓家的會客廳一如往昔，紫檀木和天鵝絨椅墊在燭光映照下顯得柔軟滑順，沉靜的容納著這群定期造訪的貴客，以及他們帶來的一切思緒和話語。身為會客廳的主人，在這裡發生過的每一場精采交鋒，鮮少有托馬斯．漢彌頓沒參與其中的。有好幾次甚至是他主動挑起戰火，他拋出疑問，讓對方闡述，他也闡述，迎接對方拋回來的疑問。他總是全心全意的享受這一切。

就像一座位處樞紐的港口，他曾經不乏自豪的這麼想。 然而這天晚上，就在他的老朋友賀威克和羅森為經驗論激烈爭辯之際，他輕撫著自己的下唇，狀似沉吟，心思卻像沒下錨的船一樣越飄越遠。

他在想，為什麼這個時候他會滿腦子想著上星期造訪的那座溫室。

「……假定洛克所言為真好了──願他老人家安息，人的心靈是一頁有待書寫的白紙，一切作為都是經驗和現實的反射……」是因為佩克曼夫人手中拍撲的扇子？「因此每個靈魂之間其實並無二致。但是這要如何反證呢？因為您並無法確保人都被給予完全一致的條件……」太過溫暖的空氣？「恕我冒昧，先生，您曾留心觀察過襁褓中的嬰孩嗎？即使看著相同的東西，每個孩子的反應都不盡相同……」羅森那件外套上的綴飾？

他的視線緩緩掃過會客廳，無意識的落到右斜前方，他的海軍聯絡官已經擺脫被米蘭達引介時的侷促，站在座位圈外緣某個光線較弱的角落，紅髮的色澤深暗如銅，兩手負背，微微揚起眉毛。托馬斯認得那個表情。他們在他的書房裡交談、爭論、互相傾聽的那無數個日夜，已經足以讓他了解詹姆斯一些細微的表達。那種表情代表的是 _不著邊際，但我可以先等你說完_ 。

「……你認為呢？托馬斯？」 他想起來了。在那間悶熱的玻璃造物裡，那些熱帶花卉顯得脆弱而嬌貴，溫室主人則忘情讚揚著航海技術對植物學發展的貢獻。詹姆斯聽著聽著就揚起了眉毛。『同樣的產地，同樣的船艙，一朵花的身價卻是一個奴隸的上百倍。』回程的時候他這麼說。

「托馬斯？」他忽然聽到米蘭達的耳語，還有輕放在他臂膀上的手。 他回過神來，發現會客廳裡只剩下絲緞的窸窣聲。面對眾人訝異的目光，他坦然為自己的失禮致歉，請賀威克再複述一遍問題，並趁著空氣重新開始流動的那瞬間，朝著正皺眉看他的詹姆斯微微一笑。


End file.
